Milkman Conspiracy
The Milkman Conspiracy is a mental world set in paranoid security guard Boyd Cooper's mind in Psychonauts. Psychonauts When Razputin must go towards the Asylum to save his missing friends, he is met with the likes of Boyd Cooper, a security guard who is rapidly jotting down conspiracy theories onto the walls. Raz tries to reason with the guard to save his friends but Cooper dismisses the boy, saying "The Milkman holds the key." With this, Raz gets curious on who the "Milkman" is and dives into Cooper's mind. Twisted Roads After Raz goes into Boyd Cooper's mind, he is treated to a twisted version of a suburban neighborhood known as the Milkman Conspiracy. Within it, various roads are split with houses down the middle, possibly to represent that Cooper's mind has been twisted with insanity. The G-Men Within the events of Raz trying to figure out who the Milkman is, he is faced with mysterious faceless government agents called the G-Men, who are monitoring the neighborhood with cameras, disguises, and by any means necessary. These G-Men are after the Milkman and want to find him out for a reason unbeknownst to Raz. Found Out After infiltrating the various obstacles of the G-Men, Raz sooner or later finds the Den Mother, a woman in charge of a group called the Rainbow Squirts, who resemble girl scouts. Though, on arrival, the G-Men followed him and enlisted the help of the Censors. Alas, their motive was to exterminate the Milkman from the neighborhood. The Den Mother threatens Raz before fighting him to not release the Milkman. Rise of the Milkman After her defeat, the Milkman is awoken, leading up to an intense face off with the G-Men and the Censors that knock Raz out of the Milkman Conspiracy and into the real world once more. This leads to the Milkman persona taking over Boyd Cooper's body and triggering an activation phrase for him to burn down the Asylum. Points of Interest Within the Milkman Conspiracy, there are points of interest throughout the Mental World one would want to take into account. These places are such as follows: *Boyd's House *Graveyard *Post Office *Book Depository *Den Mother's House Characters Throughout the course of the Milkman Conspiracy, one might run into some strange characters that hinder their way to their goal. These characters are such as follows: *G-Men *Censors *Nightmare(s) (Boss) *Den Mother (Boss) Gameplay When navigating Raz through the Milkman Conspiracy, it is mandatory to have Clairvoyance, the ability to see through the eyes of other things, and have a level of 20. Within the Milkman Conspiracy, Raz must get past the G-Men who serve as obstacles throughout the course of the Mental Mind area. To do this, Raz must get each item required to blend in with the appropriate disguises of the G-Men, or else he will be interrogated. Trivia *Various objects such as Trashcans and Mailboxes, seem to have an unknown creature or person inside of it, and will proceed to follow you around, talking to them will result in Raz asking "Hey, are you following me?" * Boyd does not have Censors in most parts of his mind, which might be part of his insanity, or it could mean that his mind is hardly able to suppress any unwanted thoughts. The G-Men, though twisted by Boyd's psychosis, are later revealed to be allied with the Censors, who are trying to remove the Milkman. * When the player reaches this mental world, it is mandatory to be at rank 20. * When the player enters Boyd's mind without Telekinesis, a sign pops up warning the player that they cannot get far in the level without that power. ** Additionally, if the player does not have a mental cobweb duster, a sign will pop up warning the player that Boyd has some pretty bad mental cobwebs which can block important areas. * If the player attempts to use Pyrokinesis on the crow, it will disappear and the player will be unable to use Clairvoyance on the Crow Feather. If the player leaves Boyd's mind and comes back, the crow will reappear. Gallery 609070-02_super.jpg|Concept Art of the Milkman Conspiracy. 835473-mmc concept002.jpg|Additional concept art of the mental world. 835475-mmc concept004.jpg Tumblr mihdz563D41rhhn7to2 1280.jpg Visioncam.jpg milkmanconspiracy_001.jpg 2015-04-14 00007.jpg|Raz being followed by a Mailbox. House Photos.png|Three portraits hung on the wall of Boyd's house. Painting1.png Painting2.png Painting3.png Category:Mental Worlds Category:Locations Category:Psychonauts (game)